The Wedding Planner
by MsReginaMills
Summary: Regina Mills is one of the most notorious wedding planners on the east coast. What happens when she meets a mysterious man at the Nolan wedding who sweeps her off her feet? She starts believing that maybe she can be happy again, but disaster strikes when she gets assigned The wedding of the year and what could possibly make her career, but also the wedding of her mystery man!


_**Hello everyone! I've decided to make a new Fanfiction and I promise I'm going to do my best to stick with this one! I was given this idea by a friend who actually has never seen the movie 'The Wedding Planner' so I'm going to try and stay away from the storyline of that movie but I'm sure you will see some similarities!**_

 _ **I re**_ _ **ally hope that you all enjoy this story because I've worked so hard on this first chapter**_ _ **and I'm going to try to make them longer than other fan fictions I have done in the past! Please read and review! I love to hear what you guys have to say. Thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy! MUAH!**_

* * *

"You are a beautiful, Strong woman, and that man you're about to marry couldn't be more lucky" she began this speech to each bride that hired her to plan their wedding. Every single one spoke of not being able to go through with it. Yet each and every time the speech worked. "He loves you, and he wants to marry you. Never doubt that, you wouldn't both be here if it wasn't meant to be. True love" A smile formed on the face of the nervous bride before her.

"You truly are the best" she explained standing up and turning around handing her veil over. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Thank you Regina, for everything."

Regina let out a small chuckle and leaned forward to push the veil in her hair and pull the top layer over her face.

"It's my job to make sure your wedding day is the best it can be Snow, Dear" Taking a step back she gazed over the younger woman before her.

Snow smiled and reached over to grab her bouquet of snowbells and forest ferns. Taking a deep breath Snow walked towards the large oak door and pushed it open with her head held high and all her fears gone.

Regina watched the young woman walk out the large oak doors and she smiled sadly. The young woman was so hopeful and maybe her marriage would last, based on how the two acted it seemed like a strong bond. But then again Regina always bet on how long marriages would last. She never really knew why she did it, maybe to help soothe the wound. She never saw herself getting married, not anymore that is. Once when she was a naive little girl she imagined her perfect wedding. Well, those who don't do, teach right?

With a head held high she followed Snow out the doors and quickly headed to make sure that everything else was in order. Her job was to make it the perfect wedding. The perfect wedding in Snow's eyes what the iconic, classic, fairy tale wedding.

Regina walked around the Landscape of the outdoor wedding looking at the large weeping willow that had a beautiful white arch below it where the ceremony would be. Looking around to make sure there wasn't a problem with anything she let out a breath. Every wedding planners dream was for a wedding to go off without a hitch.

Making a quick turn to check on the wedding party she was completely thrown off her game when her body collided into a hard chest and a gasp left her throat before her heels dug into the grass causing the brunette to lose her footing and start falling backwards before the man she so graciously ran into wrapped his muscular arms around her slim waist and pulled her to his chest before she could fall. It all happened so fast she could hard process it all. It took her a moment to realize her eyes were closed tightly before she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, her eyes slowly opening. The smell of forest taking over her senses.

Her lips parting in shock, her eyes meeting deep, dark pools of blue that she already found herself getting lost in. Every rule that she lived by suddenly left her mind and she was at a loss. She watched as a grin formed on his face, dimples in his cheek becoming prominent. His hands moving slowly down her waist to her hips making shivers run down her spine and leaving goosebumps in its wake. He lifted her up gently, and just enough to pull her heels out of the grass.

"Are you alright, Milady?" He questioned his voice deep, his English accent making her swoon even more, she just looked up at him like an speechless idiot. Only making the grin on his face widen.

"Regina, we can't find the father of the bri-" Her assistant stopped in her tracks but her jaw nearly hitting the floor seeing the intimate position her boss was in.

Her assistants voice was enough to break her out of her haze and she pulled back as if he had burned her; her cheeks began to redden in embarrassment. "Father of the bride, I'm on it. Thank you, Mal" Regina said and adjusted her suit jacket and looked up to the man once more and then quickly looked away refusing to be pulled into his smile.

"I am alright, thank you for asking- and I do apologize for walking into you" And with a clear of her throat she was gone, off to find the missing father of the bride.

Mal, however was left with this handsome stranger giving him a good once over, she slowly walked up to him. "I'm Mal, The Wedding Planner's assistant. That woman who ran into you... Regina's assistant" She explained extending her hand and Robin smiled once again reaching out to shake her hand.

"Robin Locksley, I am a good friend of the bride and groom" He looked past her seeing everyone was taking their seats. "I must be going but it was great to meet you, and do tell Regina it was nice..." He paused thinking of the right terminology "bumping into her" He mused letting out a chuckle and proceeded to wink at Mal before he let go of her hand and walked past her quickly making his way to his seat. Mal grinned before she took off to find Regina, there was no way she would let her live this one down. Or let this one go as far as she was concerned.

Regina sighed heavily trying to keep her head on straight, the blue eyes man still caught up in her thoughts. She was rounding the back of the venue when she spotted Snow's father a bottle of whiskey in his hand. She sighed and reached towards her belt pulling out a spray and she walked up to him and took the whiskey and began to touch up his face so he didn't look drunk.

"You know I remember like it was yesterday, Snow's first day of school" he began with a slur and Regina sighed tapping his cheeks to wake him up.

"Come along" Gripping his hands she hoisted him up and brushed off his shoulders. "Now you have a daughter to walk down the aisle" Regina reminded him and he nodded once he was standing and stumbled a bit before they both headed for the wedding party. Regina was still distracted by the stranger she had met, but right now she needed to have her head on straight and be completely focused on Snow and David.

Soon enough the music began to play and Regina stood proudly off to the side as everything fell into place and was performed beautifully. Getting lost in her own thoughts as the bride and groom said their vows. Her mind wondering off to if she could ever get married. No she didn't think she could do it. Not after what had happened.

 _Daniel_.

Taking a deep breath she felt her hands began to tremble at the thought.

 _Daniel_!

It was years ago, but it haunted her like it was just yesterday. The tears began to prickle in her eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Regina's eyes shot open and she took an uneasy breath and rested her hand over her chest and forced a smile as Snow and David kissed bounding their marriage. A year slipping down her face, never for the happy couple, but of the horrid memories each wedding ceremony brought her. She should stop, her job bringing her more pain than joy, but Daniel wouldn't want her to quit something she once loved. Maybe one day she can find that love for wedding planning, but today wasn't that day.

"How are you holding up?" Mal questioned coming up behind her and she shrugged as the new couple walked down the aisle towards the reception.

"Well enough" She looked among the guest her eyes catching the blue eyed mystery man who was looking her way and she blushed taking a step back and looking to Mal who was quick to dab her tear away with a tissue.

"It hurts me to see you so broken after every ceremony, I am sorry Regina" Mal explained softly, she could never apologize enough even though it wasn't her fault and probably couldn't have been stopped. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly. "The night will be over soon enough" Mal reminded.

Nodding and giving her a hug back, she let out a heavy breath. "I don't know what I would do without you" Regina admitted before pulling back and smiling softly. "Let's head to the reception, our work is nearly finished" Hiding her emotions for the rest of the night the two made their way to the reception with the rest of the guest.

The night wore on and Regina watched over everyone and gently nursed a glass offer wine. She felt a presence behind her but before she could speak she felt familiar hands resting on her hips and she blushed hiding her smile with her wine glass. She shouldn't be allowing herself to be this giddy. But maybe Mal was right, maybe it was time to get back in the game, have a meaningless one night stand. Open her heart again, easier said than done. Her thoughts were broken when she felt his breath against her ear.

"How about a Dance, Ms. Wedding Planner" his thick accent ringing through her ears causing her heart to skip a beat. She tilted her head back and looked up at him a small smirk playing on the corner of her lips. "What's in it for me?" She raised a brow and set down her drink. Slowly turning in his arms with his help.

"A dance with a British man, isn't that enough?" He challenged and she laughed softly her nose scrunching up as she did.

"Well I have never danced with a British man, so I so suppose that's enough" she teased as he began to walk her backwards towards the Dance floor and she allowed him. She would be reckless, for one night... Maybe.

His arm coming to wrap around her waist and pull her close to his chest and his other hand ran up to gently take her hand in his. He looked down at her with a charming smile. She tried to keep her body from going insane at his touch. Allowing her hand to relax in his they began to sway around the floor and she looked up at him gazing into his eyes.

"So I don't believe I know your name" She pointed out a perfect brow raising as they continued to move. Forgetting everyone else in the room but him.

"That's because I haven't told you" He teased and then chuckled, the rumbling of his chest against hers caused her eyes to shut for a moment before they opened once again.

"Smart Ass"

"Are you looking at my Ass Ms. Wedding Planner? I do believe your eyes should be on the bride and groom" he teased and pulled her a bit closer and she shook her head letting out a small laugh of her own. She felt so at peace in his arms like this. She looked up at him and smiled gently. She enjoyed someone who was as witty as she was

"My eyes were on the bride and groom, but you're dear brutish man were where they weren't suppose to be"

"Well you do have quite an inviting arse can you blame me?" He shrugged and continued to move along the dance floor with her and the song slowed and he started to sway keeping her close.

She gasped and swatted his chest. "I was joking!" She exclaimed before quieting die and she laughed against him her head dropping forward and her cheek heating up. "We're you really looking at my ass?" She questioned lifting her head to gaze up at him.

"Arse" he corrected with a grin. "And I couldn't help myself, but I was sneaky" he winked and she shook her head trying to hide her smile. She never acted like this; this was the old Regina Mills. The carefree woman who always had fun and never let anyone bring her down. But it had been years since anyone had seen that girl, till now. She didn't speak again resting her head against his shoulder as they moved, feeling his hand moving up and down gently against her back.

"My name is Robin" He finally said after a while his lips against her ear and she smiled gently against him.

"Hello Robin, I'm-"

"Regina, your assistant told me" he explained and she nodded with a soft chuckle and nodded against his chest.

"Of course she did" Regina pulled back slightly and looked up to him biting her lip gently and he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How would you like to go for a walk?" He offered gently and brought his hand down to trace her jaw and she nodded and felt his large rough hand take her small delicate one. Biting her lip as he led her away from the tent and towards the lake, where he stepped onto the dock and pulled her along.

"Careful Milady" He said keeping a strong hold on her hand and she turned made it over and began to walk with him staying close and she shivered slightly, looking down at her and the gentleman that he is he stopped them and took off his jacket wrapping it around his shoulder.

"I hope that's better"

Feeling his jacket around her shoulders caused a smile to form on her face and the smell of forest surrounded her once again before his arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her in close. She never thought hosting the Nolan's wedding would get her here, but she didn't regret it.

They walked to the end of the dock and leaned against the wooden end balcony and his arm slipped down to wrap around her waist and she merely smiled looking out to the water.

"So home crowd you're not married Regina?" He questioned gently caressing the side of her hip and she tensed after he spoke and he could feel her tensing and knew he touched on a sore subject. "I am sorry, you don't have to answer" He said quickly and she nodded with a small sigh. "I was suppose to be married over five years ago, but let's just say things didn't really work out" she explained and sighed leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I am so sorry to hear that" He explained gently and kissed the crown of her head and held her close.

"Not your fault" looking up at him and giving a reassuring smile, he leaned down and gently traced her jaw and searched her dark brown eyes that held deep dark secrets.

"You are such a strong woman Regina" He explained and his thumb ran over her bottom lips her lips parting instinctively.

"You can't possibly know that" she defends not understanding how he can read her so easily. It was amazing to her, no one understand her like he did, or he appeared to.

"Don't underestimate me Ms. Wedding Planner" he whispered his lips moving closer to hers, was he really going to do this? It's dangerous for both of them but she has no idea what web of lies will have to stem from this. If he kissed her, and he really wanted too.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she whispered back watching him move closer, his breath on her lips and her eyes slowly fluttered shut. She couldn't believe she was about to allow this perfect stranger to kiss her. She should stop him, but deep down she wanted to grip his collar and pull him into a kiss. Lucky she didn't have to, his lips found hers, capturing her bottom lip between his. The kiss was soft sweet, and innocent. She felt a smile tugging on the corner of her lips and she felt him slowly pull away. Before she could speak his lips were on hers again. This time with more purpose. Moving his lips against hers and feeling his body relax when she started to respond. His arms moving to wrap around her waist and her arms came to rest on his upper chest. Her head tilted up as their lips moved against one another effortlessly. He was quickly becoming addicted to her taste, that sweet vanilla, mixed with coffee. His hands caressing her back as he kept her close and she slowly pulled back and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. His hand moving up to tangle in her soft dark locks. She searched his eyes and bit her lip nervously.

"I do hope you don't mind my forward was Milady" Robin whispered, his head still buzzing from the feeling of her lips against his. "I don't mind one bit" Regina found herself saying before he could really stop herself. "Good" He leaned forward again about to kiss her and she leaned up to meet him when she heard her name being called and she pulled away.

"Regina! Regina we need you, it's an emergency!" Mal exclaimed running down the dock the two of them. Robin moving to

hold both of her hands and she looked over and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" she said sadly and gazed at him. It was fun while it lasted but she knew it would end badly if they tried to make something work.

"Come on Regina" Mal rushed. Regina knew her friends wouldn't ruin this moment for her if it wasn't extremely important, she looked up to robin and sighed in apology.

"It was wonderful to meet you Robin" she explained and slipped her hands out of his and turned to walk away. She didn't get very far before Robin grabbed her hand pulling her to him and pressing a gentle, but meaningful kiss on her lips that made her heart swell. She kissed him back and slowly pulled away.

"I really must go" she whispered and smiled gently up at him and pressed her lips against his once more before pulling away and he held her hand till he couldn't anymore. She blushed biting her lip as she looked over to her friend who was apologizing. She felt terrible for ruining that moment between the two of them.

"I'll see you again Regina!" He called before she was out of his sight and she blushed and looked back at him shaking her head before she hurried to deal with the problem. Robin never once leaving her mind.

It's been a little over a month since the Nolan wedding and Regina hasn't heard from Robin, but then again she never gave him her number. He said he would see her again and she hoped me was right. The smell of first had lingered on her all that night. She gave his jacket to David and he promised he would give it back to him. Maybe she should have kept it, but she felt like he would find that weird so she simply gave it back. There was a knock on the door that brought her out of her daydream about Robin.

"Come in" she said and cleaned her throat watching a woman with long brown hair and gentle eyes walk into her room. Clad in a tight pink shirt that was sleeveless and large white sunglasses pushed up into her hair. White capris and pink heels. Regina easily hid her disgust in the choice of women's clothing. Regina herself was clad in simple black slacks and a red blouse and matching black suit jacket and black heels. Simple, business attire, reaching out to shake the woman's hand.

"I'm Regina Mills, how can I help you?" She questioned watching the woman extend her hand and that's when she noticed it. The giant rock on the woman's hand. Whomever she was marrying must love her, very much. Or she was a gold digger, she looked like a mix of both. Regina would just keep that to herself. Pulling her hand back and smiling to the woman and taking a seat.

"Hi I'm Marian Maide, I just got engaged and I heard you're the best. I was thinking a large beach wedding, on a private beach off the coast of Hawaii.." Marian began to rant about everything she wanted and regina quickly grabbed a pen and began to write down this woman's every demand. After about thirty minutes of Marian just going on and on. Regina was finally able to talk.

"Well Ms. Maide it's nice to meet you and I'm sure that I can have all of these things fulfilled on your wedding day. If you want Hawaii my suggestion would be an September or October wedding. Which is roughly three months away and I'm sure I can pull it off but it won't be cheap-"

"Money is no issue" she interrupting, Regina forced a smile and nodded.

"Well that's perfect as long as you and your fiancé will be okay being married that soon" Regina grabbed her booklet trying to think of how she will pull this all off. Taking a few notes and looking up at Marian.

"Oh he doesn't care when we get married" she said and waved her off. Gritting her teeth behind her closed lips she nodded.

"Well then that's perfect. I will give you a call within the next week once I have a venue and date set up and hopefully I can meet with both you and your fiancé." Regina explained continuing to take notes. Marian didn't like how all her attention wasn't on her. She scoffed and stood.

"I suppose that will do, I'll see you whenever you do your job" she said before walking out the door.

Regina continued looking down at her planner and gripped her pen so tightly her knuckles became white. "Ungrateful little brat" Regina seethed and stood up grabbing her book and phone before walking out and getting Marian Maide's information and then making calls to see if she can pull off what she's asking.

A week passed and Regina was able to find a venue and a date hoping that Marian would approve. She was given an address to go to, apparently this was her parents place. She pulled up and her lips parted, it was a mansion, she drove up to the gate and gave them her name. Watching as they metal doors opened and she drove through suddenly feeling nervous. She parked and grabbed her bag and slipped it over her shoulder and walked up to the large doors and she knocked and a butler answered and she smiled nervously.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills here for Ms. Maide..." She started and he moved to the side not saying anything and regina stepped inside her heel clicking against the stone. Clad in a simple form fitting red dress, her hair down, going just below her shoulders. Her lips painted a dark red that matched her dress and she looked around. "Hello?" She called gently and looked over at a large stairwell and watched someone slowly coming down. First seeing his shoes, then pants, chest, and finally his face.

"Robin?" She questioned her eyebrows furrowing as she watched him recognize her and he walked faster down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.

"Regina! What are you doing here?" He questioned pulling back and searching her eyes. She was actually here, he hasn't contacted her because so much has happened in the month after they met. He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers and she smiled allowing her eyes to flutter shut. She hadn't seen him in over a month and it felt like just yesterday. Her heart fluttering all over again, the smell of Forest surrounding her the second his arms were around her. She didn't even know how it happened but his lips were against hers and she wasn't complaining. She moved her lips against his gently and she slowly pulled away.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again" she whispered with a soft laugh and looked up at him. She couldn't believe how young he made her feel, just by being near her.

"I told you I would see you again" He explained and leaned down to kiss her again, his fingers tangling in her hair. She let out a soft laugh and met him in the kiss. Thoweir lips moving against one another gently and she pulled back the kiss lingering, slowly coming back to reality.

"Wait what on earth are you doing here?" She questioned remembering why she was here.

Marian.

She was here to talk about planning her wedding. But why on earth would Robin be here? Well this was her parents right? She didn't even realize Robin was talking to her till she glanced at him. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Are you alright?" He questioned rather concerned and lifted the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Baby!"

Regina felt Robin freeze and she gazed up at him biting her now kiss swollen lip, was that Marian? Soon enough she came into their view and Robin gently moved his hand away from her forehead.

"Oh, it looks like you've made it" She rolled her eyes moving closer and wrapping her arm around robins that just dropped from her forehead. "Oh good you've met. Robin, this is our wedding planner. Regina." She smiled up at him kissing his cheek. "Regina this is my fiancé Robin"

* * *

 ** _Should I continue? Please review!_**


End file.
